


My Human

by whitepansy



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Fluff, Gender-Neutral MC, Multi, Romance, Tsunderes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25041469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitepansy/pseuds/whitepansy
Summary: After getting injured, you notice Mammon is treating you a little differently than he had been. You don't mind in the slightest.
Relationships: Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 273





	My Human

**Author's Note:**

> i forget when this happens in canon, i think it's the first fight with henry? or maybe the one with leviathan? it's been a while... anyway. i love mammon!!!!
> 
> PS: this is written in 2nd POV but there's no Y/N or pronouns used for the reader! <3 this one's for the girls AND the gays :)

"The next time your life’s in danger, I’m gonna be the one to save you, all right? Don’t you forget that. And… if I can’t manage to save ya… Then make sure you die, got it?! I don’t want no one else steppin’ in and savin’ you, all right?! It’s me or no one, understand?!"

It was the closest thing to a confession that Mammon could ever say. He's always been prideful of himself, putting space between you two as he insists that he's a powerful demon and you're simply a fragile human.

But calling out for his help in the middle of that fight seemed to awaken a part of him. A much more possessive part... Well, he was the avatar of greed, after all.

Recovering from the shock, a small smile rises to your face. You nod silently before speaking up. "Thank you."

Mammon, caught off guard by your sincerity, as always, stuttered in reply, "O-oh, well... We're in a pact, so of course... I-it's just 'cause of that, okay? Really!"

Ever patient, you nod again, your smile slipping into something more teasing. "Of course."

He flushed, his mouth gaping before he shut it with an embarrassed growl and flopped onto the ground. "Right. Good." He turned the TV on and flipped through the channels, obviously desperate to distract himself.

You giggle softly to yourself, then gently join him on the floor. Cradling your injured hand, you lean on his shoulder. He tenses at first, then gradually relaxes, allowing you more leverage to snuggle close. Your uninjured hand reaches for one of his, and you lace your fingers together.

Mammon starts, a confused sound escaping him, but you simply gaze up at him with an affectionate smile. Then you quickly return to using his shoulder as a pillow, and he sighs.It took simply one moment for him to frustratedly growl, and then pull you into his lap. His grip around your waist was tight, and he tucked his face into the crook of your shoulder. He grumbles something, and you swear it sounded suspiciously like, "My human."

You can't help but let out a surprised laugh, then cover his hands with yours. Then you reach up and pet his hair. "My demon," you reply quietly.

He simply huffs, and settles his grip tighter, as if trying to make sure you'll never be taken from him. You easily settle back into him. He's warm, his body solid but pliant. He wasn't exactly ripped like Beel, his stomach more flat than muscular, but his arms kept you in a vice grip. You didn't mind at all, not fighting against him. You just laid back, your hands over his, resting your head onto his.

The both of you stayed like that for a while, the TV playing some mindless game show, but all you could focus on was his breathing on your neck.

Eventually he shifted, his knees coming up around you, and he easily rested his head on top of yours. His grip loosened, but he didn't let go. You weren't sure if he would let go at all for the rest of the day. The next episode on the TV came to an end, and you felt Mammon move to check the clock.

"Ehh, it's that late already...?" He mumbled. His hands hesitated around you, clearly knowing he should leave, but wanting to stay around you. He sighed, humming in thought. Then he quietly asked, "Would... it be okay if I... stayed here for tonight?"

You twist around, wanting to see his face. He was flushed, his face always too honestly showing his feelings. You huff a laugh, and nod. "Of course. But, we should probably get to bed. Or, I should... I don't know how much sleep demons need, but humans need a fair amount." You yawn, then laugh. "At least, this human does."

An honest grin crosses Mammon's face, and he nods back. He runs a hand through your hair before standing up, then lends you a hand to help you up. He easily pulls you up, his grip strong and steady. Pulling you too far, (perhaps on purpose), you come to his chest. You don't pull away, instead letting your hands rest on his chest as a small blush creeps to your cheeks.

His face holds a complicated expression; cheeks flushed with embarrassment, but his lips set in a hard line. Perhaps he was still grappling with the fact of his possessiveness over you. He reaches for your face, but then hesitates and quickly pulls away. He settles for a pat on your head, then pushes away from the embrace, flustered.

"We should, uh, y'know... get ready for bed. Ch-change your clothes." He stands still, his arms crossed on his chest, looking away.

You wait for a moment, but he doesn't move. "If I'm going to change, you need to leave, Mammon. Unless... Asmo has been influencing you?" You tease him, smiling easily.

Mammon processes what you say, his blush exploding brighter and he trips over his words. "N-no! Of course not! Never! I'm MAMMON, not some perverted-- I mean-- I don't want to LOOK-- not that, you're, y'know-- it's just!-- I'LL LEAVE!" He storms out, closing your door with too much force. He then opens it back up, mutters an apology, then closes it much more gently.

You laugh to yourself, having too much fun making him flustered. You quickly slip into pajamas, a feat of its own with your injured wrist, and wait for him to return, playing on your DDD in the meantime. You muse his reactions as Karusu enthusiastically comments on a game you're playing.

Mammon returns a few minutes later, changed into comfier clothes himself, but nothing like pajamas. Perhaps demons didn't need as much sleep as humans, after all. But you concede, putting away your DDD to greet him. You scooch over on your bed, and pat the mattress.

He flushes once more, but slowly crawls in. Once he's next to you, he quickly scoops you back up into his arms. You smile, and gently pet his hair. His eyes drift close as you do, and he visibly relaxes. You sleepily play with the white locks, twirling it in your fingers, then brushing them through to detangle. It's smooth to the touch, softly bouncing back when you run your hands over it.

"I love your hair," you murmur, ruffling his bangs.

Mammon smiles proudly, his ego boosted. "Of course ya do! It's mine, after all! It's naturally like this, I don't use anything special, imagine that?" He laughs, but it quickly dies in his throat when he registers your touch caressing down his face. You follow the curve of his nose, down to his lips. Your thumb brushes against the bottom lip, and his face flushes a bright red.

You lean in and brush your lips against his, gently as if he'd fall apart.

As you lean back, you see his eyes had fluttered shut and he nervously gulps before opening them back up.

"You... j-just...?" he begins. His voice is quiet, hesitant. His tongue darts out to lick his lips as he processes what just happened.

You huff a laugh and boop his nose. "Sorry if you're not ready... I just felt like it." Your voice is a whisper, feeling as though you and he are in your own world, cloaked in a comfortable darkness.

The Avatar of Greed takes a deep, steadying breath and holds your face in his hands. "I've been ready since I first laid eyes on you," he replies, matching yours in a whisper, and kisses you back.

The next day, you wake up to your demon starfish-ed across your bed, hogging every single blanket and snoring away. As you steal a blanket back, you can't help but think you wouldn't have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> *blows a kiss at the ground towards the devildom* for mammon<3


End file.
